(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plant watering devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a hand-held watering device used for watering plants that are difficult to reach indoors and outdoors.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been many different types and styles of plant watering devices for watering indoor and outdoor plants and gardens. With the advent of larger homes in the United States having skylights, tall book cases and high mantels, potted plants are now quite often placed in hard to reach locations and therefore the plants are difficult to water on a regular basis.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,944 to Sussman, a plant water device is described for metering water through a squeezable tube. The device includes a rotatable cam for controlling the amount of water volume through to tube to each plant. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,361 to Murphy et al., a plant watering tubular stick is illustrated for feeding a predetermined amount of water to the plant. The tubular stick is used for holding water and/or plant food and includes a decorative cap. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,682,550 to Joy, 4,745,706 to Muza et al. and 4,829,708 to Gonzalez discloses different types of hand-held watering devices used for inserting into a ground surface and watering a plant.
None of the above mentioned patents disclose or teach the unique features, structure and advantages of the subject invention when used in watering difficult to reach plants.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide hand-held plant watering device that is light weight and easy to use when watering difficult to reach plants. The watering device can be quickly filled with various amounts of water and can be used by gardeners, plant caregivers and others. The device is designed to have a reach of 5 to 6 feet and greater.
Yet another object of the invention is the watering device includes a flexible tube with diffuser which can be bent into a desired shape and angle for proper placement when watering a plant.
Still another object of the invention is the watering device has a water cylinder with a measurement index for discharging a desired amount of water to a selected plant.
Yet another object of the device is the water cylinder can be used for holding water or holding a water and plant food mixture.
The watering device includes broadly a flexible water tube attached at one end to a clear plastic water cylinder with a slidable plunger. The flexible water tube includes a first end having a removable defuser or spray head for spraying water onto a plant. A second end of the flexible water tube is attached to and is in fluid communication with a first end of the water cylinder. The water cylinder has a liquid measurement index along it""s length for metering a desired amount of water from the cylinder. A second end of the water cylinder is used for receiving a first end of the slidable plunger. The first end of the plunger includes a piston with xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d ring therearound. The xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d ring prevents water from leaking outwardly from the sides of the piston and around an inner circumference of the water cylinder. A second end of the plunger includes a handle. The handle is used by the gardener for extending the plunger outwardly from the water cylinder when filling the cylinder with water and for retracting the plunger into the water cylinder when discharging water outwardly from the defuser when watering the plant.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with the plant water devices and plant feeders when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.